


||Let It Bleed | Persona 5||

by gashiina



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Issues, Madness, a whole lot of madness, did i mention madness?, rough draft basically, sO mUcH tEeNaGe AnGsT oMyLoRd, so much madness it should be put into an assylum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashiina/pseuds/gashiina
Summary: What name could you call such an unhealthy relationship?





	||Let It Bleed | Persona 5||

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a rough draft I have whilst I decide whether or not I should wait for the anime to come out next year  
> A whole fucking year of waiting damnit-  
> But enjoy it in the mean time .w.

She held on to his gloved hand, and pointed the barrel of his gun against her forehead, just beneath the whisps of black hair that fell. Her blue eyes held on to the red inside his own, and there was an unspeakable tension that she took pleasure from.

She knew he was doing the same.

He looked down at her, felt her fingers brushing his skin through the fabric of his glove. His breathing felt restricted by an unorthodox excitement, and he couldn't help the shiver than ran through his body when she spoke. "How willing are you to achieve your goal, Goro?"

A smile curved his lips upwards; she couldn't tell if it was cold or not, and the laugh he let out sent tremors up her spine, back down into her entire being. His free hand pulled her forward, so that she was pressed up against him. His heartbeat rang through her, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, a sound lacking rhythm, but exciting all the same. "I could show you," he whispered with his lips by her ear, and he moved the cold metal in his grip to rest beneath her chin. Her hand traveled with his, holding on with the knowledge of his actions, "better than I can tell you." Should he pull the trigger, that would have been a direct bullet to her brain.

She was addictive, and he hated it. He knew very well what she was -- something he was to destroy, a stepping stone towards the greater goal -- he wasn't supposed to become entangled in a mess like the one he found himself in now. But, oh god, how he felt so desperate to cling to her very being, like a child hanging on to the fabric of his mother's shirt. He hated how vulnerable he was around her, and the feeling of such intense vile emotions brought him so much pleasure and satisfaction. He felt satisfied that she needed him, and it was for that reason that he needed her. 

Her hand moved the gun, all the while with his grip over it still, and pointed it to his head. He watched her quietly, watched the quick upturn of her lips, watched her blue eyes glimmering in the dark room. Her body pressed against his became much more demanding of attention, and the distinct aroma of her perfume made him light headed. He didn't think when he lowered his face into the crook of her neck, not minding the hair in his way. His hand around her waist tightened its hold, the one on the gun laced a finger around the trigger.

"You belong to me, you understand?" He whispered into her skin, and the vibration his voiced placed on her caused her to breathe quietly. The noise satisfied him, "I expect you to abide by my rules and be a good inmate. Otherwise..."

He moved the gun once more, and placed it to the side of her head, all the while keeping her close to him. He made the noise of a quiet laugh, and pulled the trigger as he whispered, "I will not hesitate to punish you."

The barrel was empty.

She laughed, leaning into him. He felt the vibration in his chest. "Stop bluffing," she whispered back, but the words sounded as if she spoke normally, "You're too reliant on me to harm me like that."

He knew the truth of those words were all too real, and he found pleasure in the pain that came with knowing it.

\--------

somewhat of a basis for when I write this book .w.


End file.
